


After The Storm

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Completed, F/M, Humor, Married Couple, Married Fluff, Married Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: Chichi waits and reconnects with Goku after his spar vacation disrupts the world and leads him to meet a new ally.





	After The Storm

After The Storm

 

 

What a day Chichi thought as she entered her bedroom with her ringing phone in hand. It started off rather boring. After breakfast, Goten flew off to spend the day with Trunks. It was summer break so Goten didn’t have any lessons and Chichi wasn’t as firm on him with his studies as she was with Gohan. Goku was with Vegeta on a sparring retreat and wouldn’t be returning home until two days from now. 

 

Chichi expected the day to pass quietly but a few worldwide felt earthquakes had her glued to the TV and on the phone with Videl.  

 

“Pan and I are fine,” Videl told Chichi. “Gohan was gonna join them but the news mentioned tsunami warnings off the coast of Papaya Island.”

 

“Disasters are happening everywhere,” Chichi flicked the different TV channels with her remote. “18 told me she dropped Marron off at Master Roshi’s. She and Krillin are helping out on the other side of the world.”

 

“How are Goten and Trunks?” In the background, Chichi could hear Pan babbling.

 

“I told them to stay at Capsule Corporation until it’s over. I know where they really wanna go but I threatened Goten I will deal with him after his father did if they try to sneak up there.”

 

Videl laughed. “Double the trouble.”

 

Mother and daughter-in-law stayed on the phone talking until the quakes subsided. Chichi ended the call, plugged her phone into her charger and went about her day. Occasionally the phone beeped with incoming texts.  

 

 _Gohan’s back. He’s fine. Papaya Island is safe. He stopped the tsunami before it reached the island._ – Videl

 

 _Krillin and I are home. Krillin’s exhausted. He fell asleep as soon as he sat on the sofa. This sucks. It was his turn to cook tonight._ – 18

 

 _Hi, Mom. I talked to Dad. He’s fine but he will be a while._ – Gohan

 

Goten arrived by mid-afternoon. He was a ball of energy bursting with excitement as he chatted about his exciting day and his frustration at not going to his father. Chichi got her youngest son to calm down with a late afternoon snack.

 

It was at this time Chichi’s phone finally rang.

 

That ring tone.

 

It was him.

 

Chichi unplugged the phone from the charger and walked to her bedroom. She was opening her bedroom door when she answered the phone. “I was wondering when you will call.”

 

“Yeah,” Goku exhaled. “I couldn’t get to my phone until now. It’s been crazy.”

 

Chichi closed the door and leaned on it. “I figured. The whole world felt it.”

 

“What about you and the house?”

 

“Some shakes but everything’s fine. Goten’s home, too. I’m guessing there was someone else besides you and Vegeta,” Chichi speculated. “You two don’t usually cause this much destruction. Not deliberately.”

 

“No. It wasn’t only us. A lot has happened.”

 

Chichi smirked. She knew what that meant. “Did you win?”

 

“It’s….. complicated. I’ll tell you everything later,” Goku promised.

 

That was a cryptic response. What happened up there? “Did you have fun?”

 

Goku laughed, “Of course.”

 

Chichi shook her head at herself. Of course _he_ had fun. “Are you still coming home in two days?”

 

“I’m coming home tonight.”

 

Tonight? That was unexpected. Goku left on this retreat yesterday. She knew today was unexpected but she thought Goku would continue it. “Did Vegeta not want to continue sparring?”

 

“We could have but after everything that’s happened it wouldn’t make sense to continue.”

 

Goku sighed on the other end. Goku sounded agitated to her. Something was bothering him. “What’s wrong?”

 

For several moments, Goku didn’t answer. Chichi was ready to give up and move onto another topic when Goku finally spoke, “I didn’t finish the fight, Chichi. It just…. stopped right when it was getting good. I….. still wanna fight.”

 

Chichi was starting to understand what was bothering Goku. “All right then. Come home. I’ll take care of everything.”

 

Goku sounded hopeful, excited even. “You will?”

 

“Leave everything to me.” Chichi pressed the phone icon ending her call. She scrolled through the contacts and tapped Gohan’s name. The phone rang twice. “Gohan, hi. It’s last minute but can you watch your brother tonight?”

 

Chichi entered the kitchen with a packed overnight bag for Goten. “Goten, you’re spending the night with your brother. He’s expecting you for dinner.”

 

Goten’s eyes drifted from his overnight bag to his mother confused. “Why?”

 

“Dad is returning from his trip tonight and I need to take care of him.” Seeing the grave look on Goten’s face, Chichi assured him, “Dad will be fine in the morning.”

 

“Dad’s hurt?” Goten guessed. “Is it because of earlier?” Goten grew frustrated with himself. He knew he should’ve went to him. “I wanna take care of Dad, too.”

 

Her sweet son. Of course he would but Chichi knew this was something only she can do. “Leave everything to Mom. I promise to take care of him.”

 

Goten thought about it for a moment. He wanted to stay and take care of Dad but knew no one can do a better job at that than his mother. “Okay, Mom. Take real good care of Dad.” Goten grabbed his overnight bag, hugged his mother and left the house.

 

Chichi watched Goten fly away from the window until she couldn’t see him anymore. With Goten on his way to Gohan’s home and knowing she had time before Goku returned, Chichi tidied up her home before mentally and physically preparing herself for Goku’s arrival.

 

* * *

 

 

_I thought he would be home now._

Chichi stepped in the shower concerned about her husband. She soaked herself under the running showerhead before she cleaned her hair and scrubbed her body. Normally she didn’t shower until bedtime if she needed it but with that late workout, Chichi needed to clean up. It’s been nearly three hours since she talked to Goku. Gohan did tell her Goku will be late but the way Goku sounded she thought he will show up sooner. Chichi was wondering if he will come home tonight at all when she suddenly turned towards the glass door of the shower and screamed.

 

Goku’s hands and faced pressed against the glass. His nose flared and steam fogged against the glass as he stared at her.

 

“Goku!” Chichi scolded him. “Don’t scare me like that!” Him and that trick of his. How long has he been staring at her? She waved her hand gesturing he leave. “Shoo! Shoo! I’m almost done.”

 

Goku didn’t leave. To Chichi’s surprise, he undressed. Chichi gaped at him. Surely, Goku wasn’t…..In a flash, Goku was gone. A moment later he appeared in front of her smirking.  

 

His sudden arrival forced Chichi back where she almost slipped. Only Goku’s hand kept her from cracking her head on the shower floor. Chichi steadied herself and stepped away from him. That look in his eyes. She knew what he wanted.

 

Chichi didn’t resist as Goku pulled her to him and kissed her. She didn’t resist as Goku lift her off her feet. She needed this as badly as he. Chichi wrapped her strong legs around his waist and arms around his neck as they made out under the raining showerhead.

 

Eventually, they parted. Goku settled Chichi on her feet but she wasn’t ready to let him go. “I was so worried,” Chichi said with her face buried against his chest. “Things kept getting worse all over and when the world became calm again, I knew it was over but I worried if there was a sacrifice like with Cell. It was aggravating waiting for your call.”

 

“It was a close one,” Goku admitted. More than he liked and with Freeza involved again….  “But we pulled it out.”

 

“Whatever happened,” Chichi sniffed, “you _have_ been put through the ringer.” She stepped. “You smell like lava, dirt and maybe you rubbed up against a mountain.”

 

Goku chuckled bashfully. She wasn’t that far off from the truth.

 

Taking a bar of soap, Chichi got her hands wet and soapy before lathering up Goku’s chest. Her hands massaged the soap into his skin from his pectorals to his taut stomach. As the water washed away the soap, Chichi gave it her own special attention with her lips as she peppered his chest with kisses. She pulled one of his nipples in her mouth, tugging the tip playfully before licking with her tongue.

 

Goku closed his eyes and willed his body to stay calm and not takeover. He knew to let Chichi take her time though he just wanted to grab her and shove himself in her or force her mouth where he desperately wanted her. “Ah,” he gasped as Chichi moved south, sucking on the muscles of his stomach while her hand gripped and stroke his thickening shaft. His hand gripped the railing of the shower door; his control was slipping. Almost there. She was almost….

 

“Uhh!” Chichi didn’t waste her time teasing. She swallowed him in one smooth swoop. One hand on the shower railing, Goku placed his other on Chichi’s shoulder. He panted, he shuddered, and he surrendered himself. He was at Chichi’s mercy as her head bobbed up and down in sensual sucks and her tongue licked over his most sensitive area.

 

“Chi—“ he eyes shut at Chichi reaching behind him and touching his other sensitive area. She was an artist and his body was her work of art. She knew how and where to touch where he shuddered and whimpered at her magical hands. One firm finger pressed into his tail stub with perfect precision on that sensitive nerve. He lost it. He tossed his head back as his body pulsed and he spurted himself in her mouth. Her strong hands gripped his backside and steadied him through the wave of his release.

 

Goku was still panting as Chichi released him, winked and turned her back on him to resume her shower. He couldn’t see but Goku knew Chichi wore a smug look on her face. She got twisted pleasure at him being weak around her in moments like this. It boost her ego knowing how she could erupt feelings in him that no one else could; feelings his own friends doubt he possessed.

 

Just as she knew how to get him to submit to her, he had that same ability. Illuminating Ki in his hand, Goku pounced. One hand grabbed a breast while the other cupped between her legs. By the way she lurched, he knew she caught her by surprised.

 

“Ah,” Chichi whimpered feeling the warmth of his hand teasing stroke her sensitive clit. Chichi felt a slow burning sensation unravel inside her. She was already wet and tingling just by taking care of Goku earlier. Now he was retaliating by slowly pushing her over the edge; his brushing fingers had her throbbing for more. “Keep going,” she encouraged. She wanted him to move faster, deeper until she reached her peak. She was getting close; her gasps and moans growing louder until Goku suddenly pulled away.

 

One moment Chichi was almost there and the next she was left empty with a tormented body. Chichi turned ready to yell at Goku to give her what she earned when Goku suddenly whipped her body against the wet tiled wall. Chichi felt Goku forcing her legs to part and entered her with one thrust, burying himself to the root.

 

Hands against the wall, Chichi cried out. She could feel Goku’s hands cover hers as he needed her to keep him steady. Being intimate with Goku, Chichi picked up many things over the years. She could tell when Goku entered her in his base form. She could even differentiate the different levels of Super Saiyans form. Being stretched by him was a wonderful sensation but as Goku gave her a moment to adjust to his sudden intrusion, it gave Chichi time to decipher which form this was.

 

Chichi held back a laugh as she realized. Goku must really have a lot of energy to exert if he was starting the evening off with this form.

 

Super Saiyan Blue.

 

Goku started off slowly, knowing he had to go easy in this form until her body adjusted. Once it did, Chichi gave him throaty commands that caused him to quicken his pace, to pull out and plunge himself harder and deeper inside her with each thrust.

 

Being exposed like this left her vulnerable for Goku to do as he pleased with her, which he always did. One hand slipped between her legs to stroke her sensitive clit, his mouth made a meal out of her neck and with his pounding getting stronger, Chichi was left to wonder one thing.

 

What would he be doing to her if he had his tail?

 

The very image of her thoughts sent her to her edge. “Goku…..’” Chichi panted, “I can…..” her words became strangle moans; her back arch and body spasm around him as her climax claimed her.

 

Chichi gripping him was Goku’s undoing. He sank his teeth in her neck subduing the sounds of his roar as he came in her. Goku held her as the shower water continued to wash over them while they recovered. Chichi felt Goku’s heavy breath panting against her skin but noticed just before he pulled out Goku was still in his Super Saiyan Blue form.

 

A smile tugged her lips. _So this is Round One._

Chichi turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Chichi grabbed a large, fluffy towel from the closet. “Did you eat?”

 

Goku eyed Chichi. “I ate. Still…” his eyes swept over her wet, naked body. “….hungry.” He pulled Chichi to him. Holding her against him, Goku raised his aura creating heat to quickly dry them off.

 

“Thank you.” Chichi left the bathroom. While Chichi rummaged the closet, Goku pulled out his training gi from his dresser drawer. “So, what happened up there?”

 

Goku slipped his legs in his pants. “I’m still figuring it out but there’s another Saiyan. Vegeta and I ain’t the only ones left.”

 

“Another Saiyan?” Chichi pulled out her outfit. She turned to Goku. “Bad?”

 

“No.” Goku shook his head as he slipped on his top. “He’s good. I can tell. He’s not on Earth anymore but I think I can find him. I hope we can be friends. He’ll be a great sparring partner.”

 

“If he’s a good person, I would like to meet him.” Chichi slipped on her underwear. “How did he end up here and why were you fighting if he’s not bad?”

 

“I think he was tricked to fight us.” Goku tied his black obi belt as Chichi clipped her bra on. “We think Freeza set us up.” He caught the glare from Chichi as she added her cape. “I know. I know.” He stopped her before she said anything. “Vegeta gave me an earful about that, too. At least Freeza didn’t make his wish.”

 

Chichi threw her hands up. “He wanted to use Earth’s dragon balls, too?”

 

Goku winked at her. “The good news is he didn’t.”

 

Chichi shook her head before slipping on her boots. “You need to fix this, Goku, or you will regret it.”

 

Goku slipped on Chichi’s final piece of attire on her head. “Don’t worry. I can handle it.” With her outfit complete, Goku grasped Chichi’s hands. “Are you ready?” Chichi assured Goku with a nod. Eyes closed, Goku kept himself tuned to Chichi. He felt her Ki, heard the beat of her heart. Carefully, he passed some of his Ki onto Chichi’s; felt hers rise, felt a slight jump in her heartbeat before it became steady again. At the same time he felt himself downgrade to a Super Saiyan Two. Opening his eyes, he asked, “How do you feel?”

 

“Whoo,” Chichi exhaled. “You really wanna to fight. You gave me more Ki than usual.”

 

“Is it too much? Should I take some back?”

 

Chichi shook her head. If she could handle her husband in his Super Saiyan Blue form, she can handle this. “I’m fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

In their front yard, Goku and Chichi faced off against each other. Chichi studied Goku’s form. As usual, he was relaxed. He always were with her whereas she was on guard ready to put everything into the fight.

 

“Ready?” Chichi prepared herself for Round Two to commence.

 

“One…. two…..” as usual Chichi jumped before he said three.

 

Chichi was right. He did give her more Ki than usual. Chichi moved faster than the last time they did this. He put more effort in blocking and dodging Chichi’s strikes. One too slow reaction allowed Chichi’s fist to collide with his face. He stumbled and that allowed Chichi to strike again across his chest. When Chichi moved in for a third attack, Goku flipped out of the way.

 

Chichi wasn’t deterred. “You gave me too much power. I’m gonna get you.”

 

Goku jumped to avoid a leg sweep. He caught her punch as he landed. Chichi pulled but couldn’t break Goku’s hold. Goku wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her so her body pressed against his.

 

Chichi pulled again but Goku wouldn’t budge. “I thought you wanted to spar since you didn’t finish your fight.”

 

“Yeah,” his hand drift to her barely covered backside. His fingers tapped the armor. “You know how I get when we fight and after our shower, I wanna used my energy in another way.”

 

Chichi got the message. “I see,” Chichi’s eyes closed as Goku lowered his head to hers. “I agree.” He captured her lips in a searing kiss. He was hungry she realized as his mouth forced hers open and he plunged his tongue inside.

 

Chichi’s hands gripped his shirts and tugged them free of his pants. She rolled his shirts up his chest, breaking from their kiss momentarily to remove them over Goku’s head. He gripped her again and yanked her to him to resume their kissing.

 

Chichi matched his kisses with the same ardor. Her hands gripped his shoulders and sensually clawed down his back where her finger pressed his tail stub hard.

 

Goku broke away, crumpling before Chichi. His head snapped up at his wife confused and feeling a little betrayed.

 

Chichi laughed at the betrayal on his face. “You have to beat me to get me.”

 

Goku quickly recovered from Chichi’s betrayal with a smirk. If that’s how she wanted it. “Challenge accepted.” He rose and received a direct hit by the beam from Chichi’s helmet. The magical shock of it knocked Goku down on one knee. “Ow! That thing still works?!” It’s been years since Chichi used that on him and each time Goku felt his entire body being electrocuted. It momentarily stunned him and always left Chichi a chance to get a sneak attack in.

 

Except this time. Goku jumped out of the way to avoid Chichi’s leg sweep. He did receive an elbow to his nose. It stung but it wasn’t painful. Goku grinned as Chichi made the mistake to punch him again. He caught her fist and squeezed lightly letting her know she won’t be breaking free from his hold.

 

“Got—whoa!”

 

Chichi used Goku’s strong hold as leverage to jump and spin her body so that her legs wrapped around Goku’s neck. She pulled down, knocking Goku off his feet and flipping his body so he slammed against the ground.

 

Goku laid on the ground dazed. “What---ack!” Chichi knees locked tightly around his neck cutting off his oxygen. Chichi was serious about winning! If only, Goku thought dreamily, if Chichi positioned her legs a little higher.

 

“Give up?” Chichi asked him.

 

Give up? So soon? Goku broke her hold around him. “You know you won’t win.”

 

Chichi jumped to her feet and put some distance between her and Goku. “I’ll give you my best.”

 

“Still won’t be enough.” Chichi’s nose flared at his arrogance. “It’s not arrogance if it’s the truth, Chichi.”

 

His added winked enraged Chichi as she attacked again. Punches and kicks were thrown. Goku deftly moved out of the way to avoid a punch from Chichi. He thought his speed was too much for her but Chichi tricked him again. As soon as he turned, Chichi’s legs wrapped around Goku’s neck with the V of her legs directly against his face. As soon as Chichi’s scent hit his nose, Goku knew he was in trouble.

 

Chichi tossed Goku. Goku was flung several feet before he caught himself with one hand flipped to land on both feet. Chichi got him twice and that was two times too many. The demands of his Saiyan body demand this end.

 

Goku appeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. “Gotcha. Give up?”  


“No!” Chichi struggled in his grasp. Even with some of his Ki, he was hard to beat when he used his brute strength on her. Kicking his shin, Chichi broke free. She jumped away grinning. “Ha! You didn’t think I can do that.”

 

Goku only grinned at her. “I let you.” He held up her armor bra. “I got what I wanted. Now do you give up or I do have to get serious?”

 

Chichi’s mouth fell open. He had her armored bra? Chichi looked down and saw her breasts were unbound and exposed to Goku’s feasting eyes. How did he do that without her noticing?

 

“Your panties are next if you don’t give up,” he warned her.

 

Chichi wasn’t a fool. She knew she was physically outmatched by Goku and when to call it quits. Goku was competitive when it came to fighting but she wondered if he was bluffing this time. Goku wouldn’t strip her of remaining clothes. He said that so she concede. The way to win is beat Goku at his own game.

 

Chichi removed her armor underwear. Just as she expected, Goku’s eyes widen. She was right. He was bluffing. “Now what can you do?” she challenged him. Even when they are playful, he was competitive but Goku couldn’t win this one.

 

“Then I’ll have to get naked with you.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

To Chichi’s surprise Goku removed his clothes. He grinned as he proudly stood naked before his wife. “You still have your cape but I’d say we’re even on being naked. Ready?”

 

“No, wait, Goku!” Chichi protested as Goku advanced on her. Chichi ran. It wasn’t the smartest thing to do but it was the only thing that popped in her mind.

 

Goku reached her before she touched the door. He grabbed and pinned her to the wall of their dome house. He pinned both her wrists over her head with one hand while his naked body pressed against hers. “I win.”

 

That smirk. The cockiness in his voice. It was annoying and arousing at the same time. “You win,” Chichi conceded Round Two to Goku. “What will you do?”

 

Goku’s wicked grin left Chichi wishing she could take back her words. “Goku, we’re outside,” Chichi warned him. “The bed is nicer.”

 

“I know but I want a warmup first.” Goku lift Chichi off her feet and spread her legs. Her most intimate area was at his eye level and his hands pressed down on her thighs as he pinned her to the wall of the house.

 

“Goku…”  Chichi tried to stop him but Goku already had his face buried between her legs. Her breath quicken as she felt Goku’s ravenous tongue lick and probe deep in her wet folds and nibble her hardened clit. Her fingers thread his blonde hair as Goku feasted. Gentle tugs directed him to where she wanted him most. “Ah,” she panted. She was so weak against Goku when he had her this way. He knew it and used it to his advantage. It was this very act that got her to say yes to Goku going on the sparring retreat with Vegeta.

 

She had to get stronger at resisting this she told herself. A sharp tug at her sensitive area had her back arching and her hips grinding against his face. Maybe later she told herself. “Don’t stop,” she begged him. Goku didn’t. He tightened his hold on her hips as he plunge deeper, smearing his nose and mouth with her tasty scent. With her legs free of Goku’s hands, Chichi wrapped herself around his neck and squeezed as her orgasm ripped through her.

 

For the next several moments, Chichi didn’t speak. Her eyes droop closed as she recovered. She just felt things. She felt her feet lowered but not touching the ground. In fact, she felt herself still pressed against the wall open to Goku. She only had a moment to realize what was happening before Goku plunge himself inside her again. Her eyes popped opened at their union.

 

The sweet filling of fulfillment course through her stretchable body as Goku pulled out only to slam hard in her again. Goku as a Super Saiyan Two had her body humming with blissful pleasure. She needed time to adjust to Super Saiyan Blue and even Super Saiyan Three but Goku as Super Saiyan Two set her body on fire and left her hungry for him. In this form, he knew how to hit her spots perfectly and drown her in a pool of lust for him. Her nails dug into his back as he filled her repeatedly driving her to another climax.

 

“Ah!” she gasped as her back slammed against the wall hard. Goku held still against her and sank his teeth in her neck and released himself in her again.

 

Round Three definitely went to Goku. Maybe she’ll get him in Round Four.

 

“That was fun,” said Goku as he gently pulled Chichi from the wall. As he carried her inside, Chichi noticed Goku returned to his base form. “But I am getting hungry. Maybe a snack before we go again?”

 

“It’s always fun,” Chichi told Goku as she was placed on her feet. While she rummaged the refrigerator for a quick snack, Goku went outside to get their clothes. He didn’t care if they stayed outside all night but he knew Chichi wouldn’t like it. While Goku slipped on his pants, Chichi removed her cape and slipped Goku’s shirt over her head. Since they were taking a break before resuming intimacy again, Chichi thought now was the perfect time to learn exactly what happened in the Arctic and more about this Saiyan her husband wanted to meet again.

 

“So,” Chichi began as she placed food on the table, “tell me more about this Saiyan you met.”

 

“His name is Broly.”

 


End file.
